Perfect, perfect
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review. Rory and Lane have been best friends for years. Neither of there families know that they've been dating. Can they survive the cross roads if they decide to come out over the holidays? Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi, everyone! I hope everyone is doing good. Classes ended for me a couple days ago. I'm gonna celebrate!

"When are you coming home? I miss you, sweets! Mommy needs her quality time with her partner in crime!". Lorelai said. Rory laughed. "I'll be home in two days. Can you manage til then?". Rory asked. "I will try". Said Lorelai. "Good". Rory said on the other line. "So...How's work?". Asked Lorelai. "It's going really good. They have me covering basketball for the New York Knicks. And we both know I don't know nothing about sports". Rory said.

"Ah. You have my genes. I don't know anything about sports, either". Said Lorelai.

Rory giggled. "Should I ask Luke?".

"It can't hurt to ask". Lorelai said.

"How's grandma and grandpa?". Asked rory.

"They're not doing so well. Grandpa is divorcing grandma".

"What?!". Rory said as she gasped.

"Yeah. I feel bad. But I guess it was a long time coming".

"Yeah. But you shouldn't feel bad, mom. We both know how grandma is. And how she can be". Rory said.

"That's true. I can't imagine how either of them are feeling". Lorelai frowned on the other line.

"I'm sure they'll work it out. Just give them time". Rory said trying to cheer her mom up.

"You're my best friend. Do you know that?". Lorelai said as she smiled, knowing how wise Rory is.

Rory smiled. "You're my best friend, too, mom. How's the Inn doing? And how's luke?".

"The Inn is doing really well. We've added a stage where aspiring singers and rock bands can perform live. Plus tables for people who want to stay a couple days and have some food" Lorelai said feeling proud. "Oh , and Luke is doing good. I really love living with him!".

"That's so wonderful! I'm really happy for you!". Rory beamed.

"Aw, thanks! Well, I gotta get going. I'm going to the diner to get some coffee and some lunch". Lorelai said getting her things ready.

"Okay, mom. I love you. And I can't wait to see you!".

"Love you too, sweets. Take care".

They both hung up as Lorelai walked out the door and made sure she locked. She started her car and put on seat belt. Rory put on her coat and her sneakers. "Babe. Are you ready to get some Chinese food?".

"Yeah. I just need two more minutes".

"Okay".

Lane walks out of the bathroom and smiles at Rory. "I'm ready. Our usual spot?".

"Of course". Rory smiled back at Lane.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai opens get out of her car. She grabs her purse and locks her car. She happily walks to Luke's diner and opens the door. She yells all chipper, "Oh , Luuuuuke! Guess who needs some coffeeeee!".

"Oh, great". Luke mumbles at Lorelai. "Pick a table".

"But someone is sitting at my usual table". Lorelai pouted.

"Then sit on one of the stools by the counter". Said Luke.

"I don't want to sit there!". Lorelai pouted again.

"You're impossible. You know that?". Luke snarled.

"And you're grumpy". Lorelai said as she crossed her arms.

Luke gave her some coffee. "And your beautiful!". Lorelai smiled while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Luke tried not to smile so he rolled his eyes. "You coffee addict". He told Lorelai.

She stuck her tongue out at Luke. "How's things with Rory?". Luke asked.

"Things are going really good for her. I told her to give you a call because I figured you know a lot about sports". Lorelai took a sip out of her coffee.

"That I do. Which team?". Luke when to pour a cup of coffee in one his customers cup.

Lorelai followed him. "The New York Knicks".

"Ah okay. I'll call her tonight".

Lorelai hugged Luke. "Thank you".

"Of course. I love Rory like she's my own daughter". Luke smiled.

"You smiled! Wow! It might snow tonight!". Lorelai said as she felt triumphant.

Some of the customers laughed. "Pipe it down, will ya?". Luke said feeling annoyed.

"Come on, babe! You know you loooove me!". Lorelai slightly nudged Luke's arm with her elbow.

"I do".Luke said.

They both kissed and Lorelai went to work.

*At Rory and Lane*

Hey, Rory?". Lane eating some of her lunch.

"Yeah , babe?". Rory said.

"Do you think my mom will be accepting of us being together?". Lane asked.

"I hope so. I think she will. Sure, your mom is strict. But I'm sure she will be accepting".

Lane smiled at Rory. "The way you eat is so cute!". Lane chimed.

Rory giggled. "Thanks! And the way you hold me at night is so comforting". Rory smiled at her girlfriend.

"Oh, my mom is calling. I'll be back". Lane said as she got up from the table.

Rory nodded and continued eating.

"Hey, mom! What's up?". Lane asked her mom.

Mrs. Kim was was sweeping. "Sweeping. How are you miss rock star? I saw you on TV a few nights ago". Mrs. Kim smiled proudly.

"Things are going great! While I have you here, here on the phone. I have something I have to tell you". Lane felt herself getting anxious and nervous. She felt the knots in her stomach turning.

"What's on your mine?". Mrs. Kim asked her daughter.

"Mom. Rory and I are a couple".

Silence filled the phone call for a few minutes. "Are you mad at me?". Lane asked.

"Mad? Of course not. Lane, you're my daughter. And Rory is a great person for you. I'm shocked. But in a good way. And always remember that I love you". Mrs. Kim said as she sat down.

Lane smiled wide. "Thanks, mom! I love you so much. I gotta get back to my girlfriend. Text me tonight".

"Okay! Take care". Said Mrs. Kim.

"Take care of yourself". Lane said as they both hung up.

"I told her". Lane said as she sat down across from Rory.

"Told her what?". Rory asked as she chewed her food.

"That we're dating. And she did accept us!". Lane pumped her fist in the air in victory.

"That's so great to hear!". Rory beamed. "I have to tell my mom also. I may tell her tomorrow. Or tonight".

"I'll be right by your side. As I'll always be". Lane went to sit down next to Rory as she hugged her. Rory hugged her girlfriend back. 'She's just so perfect!' Rory thought to herself.

*At Luke and Lorelai's house*

"Hey, Luke. Do you ever think about it?". She asked as she was watching Tv while Luke was reading a book.

"Think about what?". He asked.

"Having a kid. Or adopting one". She said.

"of course. Let's talk to an agency tomorrow. if you want". he said.

"Really?!". She jumped all excitedly.

Luke smiled at her. "Yeah".

A/n: What do think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hiii everyone! I'm back with new ideas. :)

"Oh lord. I don't think I can do this!" Exclaimed Rory.

"Do what babe?". Asked Lane.

"Tell my mom about us. I want to. I just..."

Lane adjusts her glasses. "What? Tell me". Lane says softly.

"I don't know how she will react. She didn't like my boyfriend, Dean. She can't stand Jess. She didn't like Logan either. Ugh, I'm stressing out bad!". Rory rubs the temples on her own head.

"Hey, hey. Look at me. I'm sure she'll still love you. Things will work themselves out. It's gonna be okay". Lane gives her girlfriend a hug and just holds her.

"Promise?". Rory asks.

"I promise". Lane smiles at Rory. Lane pecks Rory on the lips.

*later on that day*

"Luke's diner". Answers Luke.

"Hey Luke. It's Rory". Rory says on the other line.

"Rory! Hi! How's everything?". Luke says all happily.

"Everything is good. How about you?".

"Things are good also". Luke smiles.

"That's good. I'm glad. Listen, I need advice".

"Sure. What's up?". Says Luke.

"Well, I have a girlfriend. And-"

"A girlfriend?! Nice! What's her name?". Luke prys on.

"It's lane. You remember her, right?".

"Hmm. Lane. Lane as in...Lane Kim?". Luke asks again.

"Yes".

"Wow. Wow! That's great Rory! That's so wonderful!". Luke says cheerfully.

"Thanks. Question is how do I tell my mom. And my grandparents". Says Rory.

"Oh. Well, uh, do you have any plans on telling them?". Luke says as he scratches his head.

"I was thinking of wiring them a note of some sort. Or just do it my way. And do a pros and cons list".

"Ah okay. A note would work. I do hope they accept you and lane being together".

"Thanks Luke. I appreciate you helping me". Rory smiles.

"Of course. Anything for you Rory. Look, I gotta close up the diner. Text me and let me know how it goes. Okay?".

"Okay. Night Luke".

"Night Rory".

They both hang up and Rory walks to sit on Lane's lap. "Hey beautiful". Rory cooed.

"Hey georgous". Said Lane as she hugs Rory from behind.

Rory blushes. She kisses her girlfriend. Lane puts her hands all through Rory's hair. "Take me to the bedroom. I want tonight to be the night". Rory says seductively.

"Your wish is my command". Lane whispers.

Rory and Lane make out all night as they make passionate love to each other. They both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I appreciate the views and lovely reviews. Keep them coming! :)

"Baaaabe. Are you almost done in there? I gotta pee!". Whined Lane. She knocked on the door impatiently.

"I'm almost finished. I'm straightening out my hair". Rory called out.

"Ugh! Really? Hon, you do realize our flight to Stars Hallow leaves in an hour, right?". Says Lane.

"It does?". Rory says as she changes the song on her Spotify account to _jugg with me_ by Fetty wap.

"Yes! Now hurry up princess Rory. We are going to be late!". Lane says loudly.

"Oh crap! Okay. Well, I'm done anyway". Rory disconnects the hair straightener and turns off the music on her phone.

"Finally!". Lane whispers.

"Okay sweetie. The bathrooms-"

"Move!".

Lane rushes to the bathroom and closes the door. Rory just gives her a look. "Ew babe!". Spats Rory.n

"What?". Says Lane.

"I don't need to hear an 'aaahh' after you pee!". Rory calls out.

"I've been holding my bladder for 30 minutes! What do you expect?". Says Lane as she flushes the toilet. She washes her hands and starts to brush her teeth.

Rory laughs.

"Rory. I need my clothes. And my towel. Can you hand them to me please?". Says Lane as she opens the door slightly.

"Sure". Rory hands her girlfriend some clothes and a towel. "Here you go".

"Thanks". Says Lane.

After Lane takes a shower she gets her suitcase ready. "Ready to go back to our old neighborhood?". Lane smiles at Rory.

"Yeah!". Rory smiles. She texts her mom.

Rory: Hey mom. Lane and I are leaving to the airport now. Text me when you get to the airport. Not long after that Lorelai texts back.

Mom: Okay sweets! I can't wait to see you! And Lane also

Lane puts on her shoes before they go to the airport. "You look stunning!". Says Lane.

"Aww! You look stunning as well!". Says Rory. They quickly kiss each other on the lips and head out.

*At the Stars Hallow airport*

Mom: I'm here. Look for a silver truck with 4 doors.

As Rory and Lane walk to see Lorelai's car Rory starts running. "Mom!". Yells Rory. Lorelai gets out the car and runs also. Rory and Lorelai hug each other so tightly. "Oh mom! I'm so happy to see you!". Says Rory.

"I'm happy to see you too, kid!". Says Lorelai as they both smile at each other.

"Hi Ms. Gilmore!". Says Lane as she smiles at them. She gave Lorelai a big hug.

"Please Lane. Call me Lorelai". She says as she gives a hug to Lane.

Lane nods. "Okay!".

"You ladies ready to go?". Asks Lorelai.

Both Lane and Rory nod.

"Mom, I have so much to tell you'" says Rory.

"Oh yeah? What's that?". Lorelai asks.

"Lane and I...we are living together. And we are a couple". Says Rory.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, sweets! You're confused". Said Lorelai.

"Mom! I'm not confused, okay? I love Lane. She's treats me so much better than any of my exes. I've never been this happy with anyone before". Said Rory as she feels kinda outraged.

"Okay". Said Lorelai feeling unsure of what to say.

"That's all you gotta say? Not an 'I'm so happy for you?' Or anything like that?". Rory went on one of infamous rants.

"I said okay!". Said Lorelai.

"Well, 'Okay' isn't good enough! You know what? Never mind. My _girlfriend_ and I will wait in the car". Said Rory as she dragged her suitcase.

Lane felt pretty awkward seeing her girlfriend and Lorelai argue. She followed behind Rory feeling unsure of what to say. She powered walk up to Rory and said, "Babe? Are you okay?". Lane asked.

"I'm fine Lane!". Rory gritted through her teeth.

"Talk to me honey". Lane said softly.

Rory sighed and put here suit case by her side. She said, "I thought my mom would be excited. Ecstatic. Jumping with joy. But instead...she just gives me a one word answer. I'm so pissed at her". Rory felt like she wanted her cry. After everything her and Lorelai went through, Rory always thought that her and her mom would always be close and that Lorelai would support her. But Rory felt like she was betrayed.

"Your mom just needs time to process this. Just give her, her space. I'm sure she will come around. It's gonna be okay". Said Lane.

Rory's eyes started to water. Lane gave her a hug tightly and rubbed her back in soft smooth circles. "It's okay babe". Lane whispered.

"Do you want me to talk to her for you?". Lane asked feeling protective of Rory. Rory nodded. "Yes!". Rory whimpered softly.

"Okay. I will". Lane said.

The car ride from the airport to Rory's house was filled with silence. Awkward silence. As soon as Lorelai parked on the driveway Rory slammed the door and went upstairs to her old room. She slammed the door as Luke looked on. "Everything okay?". He asked.

"No. She's upset at me. And I know it's all my fault". Said Lorelai as she put her head down in shame.

"What happened?". Luke asked.

"She came out to me that her and Lane are dating and they are living together. And I just...I showed no sign and even said any words of support. God I'm horrible". Lorelai admitted.

"Hi Luke!". Said Lane happily.

"Hey Lane! It's good to see you". Said Luke.

Both Luke and Lane sat down and had a chat with Lorelai. "Lorelai listen to me. I love your daughter. So much. You know I will never steer her the wrong way. You know I will never treat her like trash". Said Alan.

"I know. And I appreciate that. It's wonderful to see my daughter with someone who has a great career". Said Lorelai as she smiles still feeling sad and regretful of how she made her daughter feel.

"I like Lane. She's good to Rory. She's not a bad person". Said Lorelai.

Lorelai nodded. "Lane is great. I'm gonna go apologize. I'll be back".

"Good idea". Said Luke.

Lorelai walked upstairs as Lane and Luke was talking. "So, Lane. How's the rock band these days?". Luke asked.

Lane smiled. "It's going pretty well. We changed record labels. Sony records wanted us to an R&b and rock album in one. But that's not what we wanted. That's not what brought us to the dance. Sony records tried to screw us over by putting all of our singles into an album but will barely promote us. So we signed to Island records. And the first album almost went double platinum".

"Wow! That's incredible! Congratulations!" Said Luke as he felt proud.

Lorelai knocked on the door. "Sweets? Can I come in?". She asked.

"Go away!". Rory yelled.

"We really need to talk. Please, please let me in!". Lorelai begged.

"Fine". Yelled Rory.

"Look kid". Lorelai sat on the bed next to Rory. "I'm really sorry about before. I love you, Rory. You're the best daughter a mother can have and ask for. I'm so deeply sorry I acted that way. I was very shocked. And also very...how do I say this. Very, very...I want you to be happy. And I promise to be more open minded".

Rory started crying. "Mom! I love you too. Lane is perfect for me, mom. She's so beautiful and spunky and charming and-she's just so great. I'm sorry I, crying so much!".

"Don't be sorry sweets. I'm so happy for you. I honestly am. You picked the right person". Lorelai gave Rory a hug. And just held her.

"We picked each other". Said Rory as she is still crying. "But...what about grandma and grandpa?". She asked.

"All 4 of us can tell them. You, me, Luke, and Lane". Said Lorelai.

"I'd like that". Said Rory.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n : What's up everyone! I hope everyone is doing good :) I appreciate the reviews and the views thanks so much!

The phone rings in Luke and Lorelai's house. Luke is cooking lunch while Lorelai runs to the phone and answers it. "Hello?". She says.

"Hi Lorelai. It's mom". Says Emily. She tries to keep calm but deep down inside she wants to bawl her eyes out.

"Oh, hi mom. How are you?". Lorelai asks.

"Not so good". She says shakily.

"Mom? What's wrong? Are you okay?". Lorelai asks as she's feeling worried.

"I'm...I'm in the middle of singing these divorce papers. Lorelai!". She cried out.

"Mom! I'll be right over okay? Don't move. And leave the door open for me". Says Lorelai quickly.

"O-okay". Says Emily.

They both hang up and Lorelai runs to put on her shoes and she grabs her purse. "Honey I'm gonna go see my mom". Says Lorelai.

"Okay babe". Says Luke.

Lorelai runs out the door and droves to her moms house. The traffic wasn't bad but Lorelai gave herself time to what she wanted to says and how she's going to comfort her own mom.

She quickly turns off the car after parking her car on the side walk. She jogs to the door and opens it. "Mom? Mom?". Lorelai says loudly.

"In here!". Emily cries out again.

"Mommy!". Cried Lorelai.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her mom and held her tight. "I'm here mom. I'm here. I have you. You're safe". Says Lorelai. She did her best not to cry herself. But she had to be strong for her mom. As she had to be all those other times.

They both sat down and gave themselves time to clean themselves up. "Oh Lorelai. Where did I go wrong?". Emily asks.

"What do you mean?". Lorelai asks.

"I thought your father and I would spend our whole lives together. I guess what my uncle told me was true. Marriage; overrated, outdated, and an enigma. As much your father and I fought, I take blame in this". Cries Emily.

"Mom. It's okay". Lorelai says softly.

"No it's not! Your father wanted you to stay in the house when you get pregnant. But I got you kicked out. I controlled you, I tried to control him, I manipulated you, I waa pushy, aggressive, and I'm so sorry! I'm SO SORRY Lorelai! Forgive me! Please!". Emily crowd even more thinking and thinking even more about how bad she's been. How judgemental she's been. "I should have let you shined on your own. Let you think for myself. Oh, Lorelai. I'm-" Emily coughed a couple times.

Lorelai just held her moms hand and looked at her sympathetically. "It's okay mom. Really. I know you wanted what was best for me. I forgive you mom. And I'm sure dad will too". Said Lorelai.

Emily sniffles and wiped her eyes. "What do I do? What do I say?". Asks Emily.

"Talk to him without fighting. Tell him how you feel. Communicate". Says Lorelai.

Emily nodded quickly. "Okay". She says.

*Next day*

"Emily". Richard says as he sits down in his old house.

"Hi Richard". Says Emily as she smiles at him.

"We really need to talk". He says in a light tone.

"We do. And I just wanna apologize for all the horrible things I've said to you over the years. I really am so very sorry. I hope you can forgive me someday". Emily says as she feels the tears in her eyes again.

Richard nodded. "I forgive you, Emily. And-"

"There is something else I need to tell you, Richard. Richard. I...I'm pregnant".

Richard's eyes grew wide. He started to smile. "You mean...We're having a baby?!". He beamed.

Emily shook her head. "It's not yours. It's...when we fought and you left the house I called Barry. Your best friend from work. We drank wine. We talked. And then-"

Richard got up from the table. He put on his coat jacket and said, "Good to know you signed those divorce paper.s I signed mine as well. I'm sorry. But I must go". And with that he left his now ex wife crying at the kitchen table.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hi everyone! What's going on! I hope you're all doing well. I've just been crazy busy with classes and work. But now I am back.

"I'm sorry. Repeat that one more time". Says Lorelai.

Emily sighed. "I'm pregnant. There. Happy?". Emily says feeling frustrated.

Lorelai looked at her mom sympathetically. "So. What are you gonna do?". She asked.

"I don't know. I just need time to really think about this. Oh, Lorelai. I just hope I don't mess this up. Regardless if my baby is a boy or a girl I won't make the same mistake again. And I promise to be more compassionate. And loving".

Lorelai gave her mom a hug. "That's great mom".

"When I was growing up my mother never really showed me any love. She never told me she's proud of me. Every time I tried to have a heart to heart conversation she wouldn't say anything. And as _I_ became a mother that all carried on. But you know what? I will break this cycle. I will protect this baby!".

Lorelai smiled at Emily. "You know for what it's worth...you're a great mother. Despite the fact that we've butted heads a lot and we wouldn't speak for days or even weeks, you taught me how to cook. And how important it is to save money. And I will never forget that".

Emily smiled as she felt the tears in her eyes.

...

"Babe! Lunch is ready!". Rory called from downstairs.

Lane put on her favorite hoodie and flip flops. "I'll be down in a minute!". She called from upstairs.

Rory took the taquitos out the oven ad placed them on a big plate. She took the ketchup from the refrigerator and put some on her plate and Lane's plate. Lane walks downstairs and sees Rory. Rory looks back at Lane as they both smiled at each other. "I love that outfit on you!". Rory says.

Lane blushes. "Thank you. You look great as well".

They both sat and put on the TV as they ate. "What are we doing today?". Lane asks.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?". Says Rory.

"I was thinking we can stop by the records and Cd store". Says Lane.

"Sounds good. Let's do it". Says Rory.

After they eat there lunch Lane washed dishes and Rory was reading on her phone. Rory took the keys and her purse as Lane grabbed her purse and they headed out. The first stop: The record and CD's store. They both looked through lots of Cd's and bought a few of them on sale. "Oh my god the new Taylor Swift album!". Lane yelled out of excitement.

Rory playfully rolled her eyes.

"What?". Lane asks innocently.

"Oh nothing. You're just so cute. That's all". Rory smiled at Lane. Rory kisses Lane on the nose as Lane giggles.

"Are you two dating?". Dan, the owner of the shop asks.

"Yes!". Lane says.

"That's wonderful!". Says Dan as he smiles.

Next stop: the book store.

"Hey honey". Says Luke.

"I'm in need of coffee". Says Lorelai.

"You and coffee should just get married". Luke mumbles.

Loarelai laughs. "When shall we call the adoption agency?".

"Tomorrow at like 11am. How does that sound?". Says Luke.

"It's perfect".

Luke and Lorelai share a kiss to each other as Lorelai sits at her favorite table by herself and proceeds to play candy crush on her phone.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reads my fan fiction story. And the awesome reviews. It really means a lot to me.

"Morris adoption agency. How can I help you?". The lady at the front desk says.

"Yes, hi. My name is Luke. My wife and I are looking to adopt". Says Luke.

"Oh, wonderful! Are you and your wife..."

"Lorelai". Luke says.

"Are you and Lorelai looking to adopt a boy or girl?". The lady says.

"A girl". Says Luke.

"Awesome! I can schedule you around Friday afternoon if you like. How does that sound?". She says.

"I will talk to Lorelai and as soon as I know I'll call you back". Luke says.

"Great! Talk to you soon. Oh, my name is Charlotte by the way. I'm the receptionist here". Says Charlotte.

"Good to know, Charlotte. Talk to you soon". Luke says.

"Okay! Take care". Says Charlotte.

They both hang up and Luke goes into the kitchen. "Okay so I just talked to the receptionist named Charlotte. She wants to meet with us this Friday afternoon. Is that okay?". Luke says to Lorelai as she's making coffee.

"Friday afternoon is perfect!". She smiles.

Luke smiles back at her. "Cool".

...

"Okay. I have a couple books I haven't read yet". Rory says as she's holding a hand full of books in her arms.

"My goodness. Rory, babe. Are you sure you're gonna read all those books?". Lane questions.

"Mhm". Rory mumbles.

"Babe this is a scary book. It's a Stephen King book". Lane says looking worried for her girlfriend.

"It's fine. I've yet to read a Stephen King novel. So I want _Carrie_ to be the first one I want to read". Says Rory. She places the books on the counter of the cash register. She takes out some cash out of her purse. The cashier scans all the books. "$90.47". He says. She hands him a $100 and he puts all the books in two bags.

"Okay. I just don't want you to get nightmares. That's all". Lane says.

"I know. But i have you to protect me. What'd you buy?". Rory asks Lane.

Lane smiles. "I bought a diary. And a Tom Clancy book".

"Ah nice!". Rory says out of excitement.

Lane pays for both of the items and they head out to Starbucks to get a drink. They hold hands not unwinding there fingers with each other's as the guy at the cash register smiles at them being cute. "How can I help you ladies today?". He says.

"I'd like a grande mocha frappe". Says Lane.

"I'll take the same thing as well". Says Rory.

He nods and goes to make there drinks. $12 even". He says.

Lane gives him $12 and puts $3 in the donation cup. "Thank you". She says.

The cashier nods and takes the next person's order.

Rory sits on Lane's lap and rests her head on lane's chest. They share a kiss for a couple minutes. "Where to next babe?". Lane says.

"Home". Rory says.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi everyone! My apologies for me not writing this fan fiction in a while. Writer's block sucks but don't worry! I'm back and thank you for your patience. :)

Lane was cooking lunch for everyone. She was making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. The song _Birthday_ by Fetty Wap was playing in her headphones as she was cooking. She was cooking scrambled eggs on one pan and cooking bacon on another pan. She was also making iced coffee for Rory, Lorelai, and Luke and herself. Once the pancakes were finished cooking she placed two pancakes on everyone's plate. She poured iced coffee for everyone and waited for the eggs and bacon to cook. Once they've finished cooking she put scrambled eggs and bacon on everyone's plate along with toast. As she was setting up the table for everyone to eat Rory walked downstairs and smiled. "Babe! You cooked all this?". She asked her girlfriend.

Lane smiled. "Yes".

"It looks so delicious! Ooh iced coffeee!". Rory said smiling.

Lane laughed.

"Do you need any help?". Rory asked.

"Have a seat babe. I got it". Said Lane.

Rory kissed Lane on her forehead. As Lane gave her a hug everyone started walking downstairs.

"I smell breakfast!". Said Lorelai. "Mama bear is hungryyyy".

Luke adjusted his hat and said "Mmm. Smells good in here. Like - like bacon and eggs. And pancakes". He smiled.

"Have a seat everyone. I've made you all breakfast". Said Lane.

"Wow! All this food looks so good". Said Luke. He took a bite out of his scrambled eggs. "Tastes good too".

"Thank you Lane. As you know I'm not much of a good cook but you did a good job. Thank you". Said Lorelai.

"You welcome". Said Lane.

She sat next to Rory as they all ate and talked about Kirk's slogan catch phrase t-shirt selling business.

"Wow. I'm really happy for Kirk". Said Lorelai.

"I am too. I'm glad his t-shirt business is doing well". Said Luke.

"What shall we do today?". Rory asked.

"I have to work at the diner til late". Said Luke.

"I'm free. Why don't we have a ladies day out?". Lorelai asked.

"Rory. Would you like that?". Lane asked.

"That'd be great". Rory smiled.

Lane held Rory's hand.

"A ladies day out it is". Said Lorelai.

Lorelai, Rory, and Lane got their hair done and went see the new Spider-man movie. After that they went to see Lorelai's mom.

"Hey mom". Said Lorelai.

"Hey grandma". Said Rory.

"Hi everyone". She smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Gilmore". Said Lane as she smiled.

"Hi lane!". Emily smiled. "What can I help you with?".

"We were wondering if you want to go shopping with us". Said Lane.

"Sure! I'll grab my purse". Said Emily.

"But first their is something Rory and I have to tell you". Said Lane.

"Grandma, Lane and I are in a relationship". Said Rory.

Emily smiled. "Really?".

Rory nodded.

"That's fantastic!". Exclaimed Emily.

Her response caught everyone off guard.

"You really mean that mom?". Lorelai asked feeling surprised.

"Of course I do. Love is love. And these beautiful ladies love each other. And that's all that matters". Said Emily.


End file.
